


Her Place In Reality

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Lots of Sex, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a couple years ago on Inception Kink. It got deleted off of FF.net so as an finger to that site I'm bringing all my old work here.</p>
<p>Prompt: IMPREGNATION KINK. Someone is fucking Ariadne and out of the blue tells her they're breeding her. Cue uncovering secret! Kink and lots of impreg talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ariadne and Cobb

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Established relationship with Cobb and everyone’s favorite architect! A night in the shower turns wild.
> 
> Note: This kind of ran away from me kink wise. Forgive my filthy brain x.x

“Hi, Mom how are you. Yes I’m in the States to visit my boyfriend. No, I won’t make it home this time – I’ll come for Christmas and Dad’s birthday. Yes I’ll bring Dominic and the kids with me. No they aren’t mine. MOM! W-we aren’t even thinking about marriage yet! Kids are not going to happen! I’m still in University with a year and a half to go! Ok. I love you, Mom. Have fun at Bingo…”

The sound of Ariadne’s distressed voice drift through the empty house of Dom Cobb. James and Phillippa were off at their grandparent’s house for the night, leaving the adults to their own devices for the night. They had been watching “Knocked Up” before the Parisian woman’s phone rang, and now it was on pause, Cobb in the kitchen refilling wine.

“Good phone call?” The question is soft, indicating his girlfriend needn’t answer if it hadn’t been.

“Fine for the most part,” Ariadne replies, wandering into the kitchen wearing shorts and a tank top. It had been a warm day so she’d forgone a bra; outside it was comfortable, inside in the a/c it was Dom’s personal spank bank material. “She wants to meet you and the children – can you believe she asked if they were mine? Somehow I apparently can meet you directly after high school in Maine, get pregnant, go to Paris, come home to visit and have the baby, get pregnant – again- do the Paris then states thing again and hide it from her.”

“It’s probably a Mom thing, sweet heart.” Dom says smiling, absently picking up a slight bit of wistfulness in his girl’s voice as she spoke. Storing it for later, he brandished a glass of wine before her big brown eyes and pink lips, smiling as she hops forward to grab it.

“My mother is a menace.” Comes her reply before downing a healthy gulp of the red, slightly sweet substance.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Ariadne is showering, washing her hair – it’s gotten much longer in recent months- while waiting on Dom to join her. For his part, Cobb makes his goodnight phone call to James and Phillippa quick. He’s promised to take them to the movies tomorrow, something about yellow minions and silly daddy. It wrenches his heart when they tell him to give Ari-momma a hug and kiss, and pray to Mommy (Mal).

His dress shirt hits the floor first as he walks the length of his bedroom to the bathroom. Dress slacks meet a similar fate with his dress socks. Getting in the shower carefully, not letting any water get on the floor takes only a moment or two; then Ariadne’s water drenched body is his to feast blue eyes on. Pert round breasts; gently rounded hips; and lean legs that went on for days despite her short stature drenched in rivulets of water.

He watches as her hands smooth her hair under the hot water, suds slipping down her barely bronzed skin. She must have been tanning last weekend on the beaches. Some bubbles rest at the peaks of her breasts and the ex-extractor doesn’t bother to restrain himself. Both of his large hands reach out and brush the bubbles away before cupping the mounds, thumbs swiping across her deep pink nipples.

“Mm” A sweet hum of approval fall from Ariadne’s lips, her eyes opening when she is positive all the soap is gone from her hair.

“Hey.”

“Hi sweetie” He smiles, just the corners of his mouth lifting, watching the brunette as her back arches, thrusting her chest towards Cobb’s groping hands.

She’s always been eager and it has never failed to peak his libido. Stepping closer, Dom places a kiss first one and then the other from, her lips the last to get attention from him. Their tongues tangle languidly – they’ve got all night, and it’s been months since the architects last visit. Small hands smooth over the curve of his ass, sliding up his back – it sends a jolt through him, his member twitching, and hardening fast now that she is touching him as well.

“Want you…” The blonde swallows the softly moaned words, one hand abandoning the sweet, pliant breast, flattening and dragging down her ribcage before dipping to toy with her lips. She’s slick, not just with water, this is different slightly sticky but dissolves quickly. Two fingers dip past her soft lips, into her heated, grasping channel, it wrenches a breathy sigh from his lover’s lips. Pulling back and thrusting them in again, she squirms, hands pulling at his neck to crush their lips together.

His hand is crushed between them, but it doesn’t matter, the water and steam caresses the pair sweetly, waking up their nerves. Slowly they become wrapped in each other, tongues mating obscenely, Cobb’s cock pressed against her stomach, his fingers buried in her cunt. Ariadne is rocking against him, helping his fingers drive deeper, each moan and gasp she gives swallowed by Dom.

“Please, I can’t wait anymore.” Dom’s lips are abandoned when she makes her plea, and suddenly languid just isn’t going to work. The lithe woman shrieks in shock as the extractor lifts her by her thighs, guiding them around his hips, her fingers clenching at his neck. For a moment things are awkward, the angles are wrong and he can’t slide in as smoothly as he wants, but when the moment passes, Ariadne’s head tilts back, her lips fall open, eyes unseeing with the pleasure of the first thrust.

“Love you, Ari.” He grunts, locking an arm around her wasp waist, using it to bounce her on his dick.

“Love – oh- you too.”

“Marry me.”

“Yes – Yes.”

“Give me more children…”

“Wha-aah”

Dominic thrusts harder into the clenching heat, lips connecting with her collarbone before resting his forehead against it.

“Will you. Marry Me. Give me more children.” He catches the way she stiffens, her breath hitching, pussy tightening for almost a second when he mentions children.

“Fuuck- Dom” She jolts forward, almost unbalancing them, her face lingering near his jaw.

“Do you want to have children, soon?”

His eyes narrow when the woman he’s buried inside won’t answer.

“Tell me or I’ll stop.”

“Yes!” The word is strangled, like she didn’t want to give it to him, her cheeks red with shame.

“Don’t be ashamed baby. I’ll give you as many as you want. Tonight, tomorrow. I’ll fly to Paris the minute your cycle starts over and we’ll fuck for days. Tell me what you want. I need to hear it.” This turns Cobb on just as much as it does Ariadne, his hips surging with unchecked strength in the thrusts, drawing cries and yells from his little girlfriend.

“I-oh lord- I want you to get me pregnant. Want that –ohmygoddom-so bad. Every time you put on a – please! – a condom, I just want – more damn it – to rip it off.” The admission, jumbled though it was, makes Cobb grin, seating himself deep inside her quim, grinding roughly watching her spasm and moan.

“Good. I’m going to you know.” He nips at her collar bone, sucks hard just above her right breast before making her release him, arm holding her weight as he leans her back, mouth diving for a nipple. Sucking at it, his tongue circles it, flicks it, his teeth bite gently around the areola before attacking the peak. The effect on Ariadne is marked; she bucks, fucking herself on his phallus, little fingers threading into his sandy hair and keeping him at her creamy breasts. The older man manages to free his head, whispering to his lover.

“I’m taking you to the doctor tomorrow, no more birth control, no more condoms. From this breeding effort on, I want to know every week you menstruate, because I’m going to come see you.”

Her helpless whimper is Cobb’s only answer, her hips bucking again, heels digging into the flesh of his ass. The knowledge that he can effect the sweet woman in his arms so deeply is satisfying. Cobb keeps speaking, pitching his voice a little lower, its already rough from being horny – it creates a crushed silk affect on Ariadne’s sense.

“You like that don’t you? Such a little slut. You want me to use you for children. Taking over your control of this makes you hot. Tell me Ariadne.”

Water flies as the brunette shakes her head no, she won’t, her hair sticking to her face. Growling Cobb, pulls himself out of her hot little slit, sets her on her feet before roughly turning her into the spray and bending her over. He has to crouch a little to thrust, back inside her but it doesn’t matter. The first entry is always the best – it also tortures her the most. Each thrust is like a first, his cock slipping out on the recoil, punishing her opening when it splits her apart on the jolt. Ariadne’s moans are like water, he needs them- but Cobb also wants an answer.

“Speak my sweet slut. Tell me you want it or we stop now.”

“Please…” it is a soft whimper, her hands scrabbling at the tiles of the shower, a thrust rocking her forward onto her toes.

“Please what.”

“Breed me…” Dom can barely hear her and slaps her ass, a cry – much louder than the words, being issued. 

“Say it again louder.”

“Breed me.” It is audible but tainted with shame. That will not do.

“Again – louder.”

“Dom…” He slaps her ass again, the other roughly pinching at her clit while he spears her on his dick yet again before pulling all the way out.

“Again, Ariadne.”

“Get me pregnant!” It’s a gasp, better but not satisfactory enough.

“Too vague, again, clearer.”

“Fuck me until I get pregnant. Breed me you fucking bastard!” He smiles as the woman under him yells, frustration lacing the words he wanted to hear.

He seats his cock within her quivering depths, rocking with quick jerky motions. Ariadne’s breaths are quick, shallow, and indicative of orgasm. Cobb is miles away from his, he slaps with some cruelty at Ariadne’s breasts, thrusting away in her the entire time, her pained moans driving him to make her scream in pleasure from it.

“So you want to be a breeding slut?” He pulls at her nipples harshly, rhythmically, while speaking.

“I told you…”

“I know.”

Their rendezvous is turning more sadistic, Ariadne is slow to adapt but doing so. She is his to do as he pleases with – it was part of the relationship from the start. Her secret is now being used against her.

Pulling from her Cobb drives the first two fingers of his right hand inside her pussy, curling them to hit just the right spot. His reward is a shriek, a buck, a silent plea to do it again. The architect barely registers when the water is turned off, when she is led with unforgiving fingers to the bed. Cobb positions her on her knees, bent in half, her arms out in front of her, fingers curling into the fabric of the bed sheets, head tilted at an awkward angle, breasts bouncing and pink nipples further pebbling from the cold temperature.

Long thick fingers, curl and slide over the slick erection, hard blue eyes studying the panting woman, watching her little hole clench around air fruitlessly. Cobb’s architect makes such a lovely obscene picture. A quick step has Dom right behind her; hand on his cock, rubbing the head between her lips, over the needy ache that Ariadne can’t take care of in this position. Her groans and pleas fall on deaf ears as he slides just the tip in and thrusts shallowly. The movements evoke pleasured responses but aren’t scratching that itch.

“Does my girl want to come on my hard dick? Do you want to squeeze and milk me until I cum, fill you up and let you rest here. If you stay like this, none of it will come out again, my cum will just pool inside that slick channel until you move or I fuck it out of you.”

Ariadne moans into the bed sheets, mouth opening, teeth gripping the fabric, her hips bucking back, stealing a bit of Cobb’s cock into herself before he retreats.

“Bad girl. You didn’t answer me.”

“Dom please, I need you. I can’t take this.” Defeat, submission –that is exactly what Cobb wants from his girlfriend at this moment. IN seconds he’s mounted her properly, thrusting brutally, somehow managing to stimulate her nipples and whisper dirty things in her ear.

“Gonna fuck you until I cum – then do it again. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow. You won’t make it out of the bed. Poor James and Phillippa will have to be told you’re sick. I’ll sneak in and fuck you at lunch, and then after they go to sleep I’ll do it again. You’re pussy will be sore for days after this weekend. You’re not going to be able to sit on that plane to Paris without remembering this; without having to bury your fingers inside your cum filled cunt.” Her cries fill the room; broken sentences reach his ears, some asking for more some just wordless cries.

“It’s going to all leak out.”

“No. I’ve got something special to stop it from coming out.” The idea is strange; dirty it’s what sends Ariadne into her orgasm. Her scream echoes off the walls, slender curved hips drive Cobb deep as she bucks. The sound of tearing fabric tells the extractor new sheets will have to be bought – but this is worth it. Watching his girlfriend come undone is such a high for the man buried balls deep.

Cobb keeps moving well after Ariadne is finished, her over-sensitized channel squeezing at him. Short moans fill the room with the slaps of their skin and Cobb’s grunts. When he does finally freeze inside her, cock pulsing, filling her up – Ariadne is riled up again. She gives him all of a minute, draped across her back before she speaks.

“More… Keep your promise Dom.”

“Gladly”

Neither slept that night.


	2. Saito/Ariadne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are stand alone chapters and this is Saito's. Enjoy ;)

The Japanese man wondered at the woman underneath him. His fifth Mistress -the only one who managed to truly capture his heart- it was a marvel. Two years, seven months and twenty days together, meeting in her Paris flat, christening every surface with their lust.

She keens, her face, chest and arms pressed into the bed, his hand pushing her to say there, liking the angle of her ass in the air as he thrusts into her warm, tight little slit. Today, they are in his flat in Los Angeles. It was James Cobb’s fifth birthday – Dom had of course thrown a party. All the old team was invited. Saito had noticed his little architect paying special attention to the children. It sparked an idea he was about to act out.

“My little Ariadne, do you want more?” As always his cadence is calm, business like, but with a dark lust filled undertone that makes his brunette shiver.

“Yes.” The moaned word gets him to snap his hips against hers, a dull slap sounding in the room.

“How much more, harder, faster, do you want me to breed you?” His voice has dropped to a promising whisper, hands stealing to cup, kneed and pinches Ariadne’s breasts. His lips suck at her neck when she tilts her head back to moan and press her round bottom against his crotch.

“I’m going to breed you tonight – for the rest of the month dearest to my heart.”

The words made Ariadne’s eyes pop open, irises blown, her expression dazed, little inarticulate sounds clawing their way from her throat. It makes the bronze colored man smile, the effect he has on her never fails to amaze.

“Ah, you like that. Do you want to carry my son in your womb little one?”

The lithe chocolate haired woman, moans, eyes fluttering shut again, working her hips against Saito’s in a demanding fashion. Saito in turn plays with her breasts a while longer, almost punishing them, knowing she likes it, before moving a hand to play with her wonderful bundle of nerves. His breath drifts warmly over the shell of her ear, making her breath catch in her chest, lips parted with her tongue stealing out to wet them.

“You do. Good. I can’t wait to see you grow round with child. Your breasts will have to be conditioned for milk production; we’ll work on that while we work on impregnating your sweet little cunt. You’ll be ready for the baby before its even here.”

“Ah, Saito…” Her obvious approval only encourages her lover.

With his hips slamming against the architects he leans back, cock sliding deeper, watching as they join, speaking the entire time. It gives him just as much pleasure to watch her reaction to the scenarios and fantasies he gives life to with words.

“After the first we’ll give you time to heal, but then you’re going to be under me again. I’ll fill you until your womb can’t hold anymore of my seed. From the moment you give me a child until we are parted I will breed you. Do you like that Ari? Do you like the thought of being my breeding wife?”

“Oh god…”

“I thought so. But don’t worry; I won’t just abandon you to lusts hands when we’ve finally fertilized you. I don’t think there will be a moment before the doctor’s order us not to that won’t be spent fucking. “Saito snaps his hips cruelly, dragging a scream of pleasure from the girl beneath him.

The combination of her slick, squeezing slit and the thought of her carrying his child bring Saito dangerously close to the brink. Giving Ariadne a fond slap on the ass, he brings the same hand to pinch at her clit, tugging it softly in alternate with harsher pinches. It can’t be helped, his thrusts are becoming erratic, balls tightening – the end is nearing.

“I’m going to cum soon little breeder. My seed is going to burst from me and fill your channel, seep into your willing fertile womb. “

Her cries are muffled as his other hand leaves her hip and presses between her shoulder blades.

“My mistress, my Ariadne. Are you going to bear me sons to be proud of?”

Saito assumes, as he spasms, pushing as hard and deep inside of Ariadne, that her shriek is a Yes. He will have her twice more in the night – for the rest of the month until she does indeed fall pregnant. That day she won’t leave the bed, and her screams will be heard throughout the floor of the apartment building.


	3. Ariadne and Robert Fischer Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fischer is a bad, bad man. At least my Fischer is....Enjoy.

"Cobb this was a bad idea..." Arthur is full of snark today, as has been usual for the last three weeks since Saito paid them to do the job.

"I know, but we can do this and not debunk the ...idea placed. Another extractor would completely kill it." 

The conversation drones on in the small ear piece that links each team member together. Its a simple job this time around - make sure the inception is taking. After four months of waiting Saito was starting to worry that the idea wasn't flourishing the way they'd intended it to - so he contacted the team, his team (he kept them all working now, on a payroll no less, with commission)to do a little check up.

So now Ariadne was dressed in a suit, sitting outside the door way to Fischer Jr's office. Cobb was the man's personal assistant, Eames his live in girlfriend and Arthur got stuck with being schueffer. She has landed the oh so illustrious post of secretary and had been doing the monotonous job for a week in this dream, watching and waiting for papers with tell tale words to slip past her fingers. So far none had, but contact with Fischer was increasing, the young tycoon often came by her desk now, asking for things or memos that Cobb was supposed to have from her. Small smiles and meaningless words were exchanged and it was beginning to freak Ariadne out just a little - it was borderline flirting and the man had a forged (probably very frigid) girlfriend at home!

That had been some two weeks ago – it hardly seems like anything to be worried over considering the young woman’s position now. Cordial courting had turned into full out seduction, harmless flirting into stolen kisses behind closed office doors. This though…this would make the team kill her if they ever found out.

Their precious architect was seated on the business man’s lap, skirt hiked high around her middle, panties dangling from an ankle, blazer tossed to the side, shirt and bra pushed so her breasts were free – her lover’s hands and mouth plastered to the exposed milk white skin. The lithe woman moved on top of Robert with a frantic desperate look in her eye, both knowing that Mr. Breer could come waltzing in with more memos at any moment – it did not deter the man from squeezing at her readily offered flesh or whispering dark promises in her ear.

“Sarah…” His voice was husky as it whispered Ariadne’s assumed name, sending goose bumps running across her skin.

“M-mr. Fischer?”

“Robert-“He insists, the fingers of his right hand pinching a pink bud harshly in his fingers.

“Robert” The pretty architect moans out, shame filling her cheeks with color.

“I don’t have a condom on today – “The statement is quiet, and Ariadne stiffens even though she is aware this is all a dream. Her hesitation is noted by her lover however, and the man takes over, left hand on her hip, the other soon joining its counterpart moving the woman’s hips for her, his own thrusting up into her depths.

“R-Robert – you shouldn’t, not without –“

“Quiet” The man bites out against her neck, nipping dangerously at the skin found there. “Consider it a new part of your job.”

To say Ariadne is confused, scared and a little more than outraged is to say the very least. Squirming , her small hands curl into fists against her employer’s shoulders, pushing in vain.

“I didn’t agree to this” the brunette weakly protests, confused when the heat of the encounter increases three-fold.

“Doesn’t matter – you’re better suited to this than Lillian.” The grunted answer sends Ariadne reeling again, the mention of Eames filling her with questions.

“You’re the one who will give me what I want – you’re built for it, have all the right instincts. You’ll give me the heir I need.”

His thrusts are languid and teasing as the man speaks, face moving away from her neck to nuzzle between her breasts, kissing over them, between them, suckling at their peaks. Ariadne feels dirty – her body is responding to this, she doesn’t want to be used this way and voices the sentiment.

“It doesn’t matter. This arrangement of ours will continue until I get what I want from you.”

“You’re cruel” She whimpers, clinging to the man beneath her, eyes closed, praying that she never –ever gets drunk and lets this encounter slip when the job is done.

“You love it. That’s what makes you the perfect candidate. Every time I was rude, did you think I didn’t notice they way you would stare? Whenever I force my way on something – your blush tells me you wish It was you who I was doing it to.”

“No…”

“Yes, Sarah.”

The room is too hot now, filled with the wet sounds of their mating – this isn’t sex; it can’t be for Ariadne. He is using her body, using her for a child. Its dark, twisted, wrong, and shouldn’t feel so good. 

“You’re mine, Sarah, for as long as it takes. I’ll fuck you; fill you, every day until you’re pregnant. No one else will have you – you’re mine.”

It doesn’t matter if it’s only a dream – the words sear Ariadne as if it is reality. When she tosses her head back in a silent scream, Robert has won. His release seals it, not letting her go back to work after and fucking her on the desk again is just a reaffirmation.

The team questions her about what transpired later that day – and the architect just shakes her head. Robert wouldn’t be pleased if she told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went places I wasn’t even prepared for. Apparently my Robert is a bad, bad man.


End file.
